<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Carved Upon My Heart.   The Fall of Morinozuka Takashi ||  OHSHC by Memento__Mori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448318">Secret Carved Upon My Heart.   The Fall of Morinozuka Takashi ||  OHSHC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori'>Memento__Mori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Adjacent, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Flashback, Rough Draft, Slice of Life, Song - Freeform, Valentine's Day, author has zero clue if this counts as "mild" to you, author is so slow they can not figure out how to mark this as NOT FINISHED, first, happy accident, secret reveal, warning some sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough rendering of the song in Takashi's heart.<br/>(It's in the key of D)<br/>Some things are cleared up about Takashi, we learn more about Haruhi's true nature.<br/>A rough draft, companion piece to SHAME!, Ichi Go, and Ratings! </p>
<p>This was up barely for Valentine's Day 2021, let me know how you like it (of COURSE there's more, but I promised I'd post what I had.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Carved Upon My Heart.   The Fall of Morinozuka Takashi ||  OHSHC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Secret Carved Upon My Heart.<br/>
The Fall of Morinozuka Takashi<br/>
In The Garden of Jade Green Leaves ||<br/>
OHSHC</h2>
<p>A year later and<br/>
The hosts are happy<br/>
Happy as the beachside sand<br/>
Running through an hourglass.</p>
<p>Me and you, well,<br/>
I'd do more if I knew<br/>
That you want more,<br/>
That you still want me, too</p>
<p>
  <strong>Valentine, my heart's Valentine<br/>
We have secrets that we oughtn't to,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oughtn't to.</strong>
</p>
<p>Not like this.<br/>
Not like Kyoya's sterile list.<br/>
Not like some drab journal entry.<br/>
____________</p>
<p>
  <strong>Not one stumbling, jolted kiss–</strong>
</p>
<p>I swear to gods I ran<br/>
But when I fell to earth<br/>
You felt all of me, all of me<br/>
In those green, wet leaves</p>
<p>I felt all of you<br/>
Just where you ought to be<br/>
Rocking over me<br/>
Wild and wet and free<br/>
Pinning me in green, green leaves</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sliding on my bare chest, next</strong>
</p>
<p>You kept me on my back with tiny knotted fists<br/>
You were made for this<br/>
I pulled you up for one more kiss<br/>
In those green jade leaves</p>
<p>You kiss like you are drowning<br/>
And I'm the only air<br/>
You struggled only once<br/>
In those green leaves–-</p>
<p>Raking my naked chest,<br/>
Tore back from my lips, briefly<br/>
Swore, and shed that yellow top<br/>
Clumsily</p>
<p>You met me skin to skin<br/>
Lip to lip again, greedy, gasping<br/>
I surrendered, joyful<br/>
My hands loved your writhing riding<br/>
In those green leaves</p>
<p>If your tender chest, your eagerness<br/>
Were the road to hell, I thank the gods I fell,<br/>
I belong here,  I belong here-- while<br/>
The sun sets in your shadow.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Your hands took the lead<br/>
In the jade green leaves-–</strong>
</p>
<p>Stunned again when<br/>
Your hands brought me, caught me<br/>
Tore down my trunks and taught me<br/>
That you are a damn quick study!<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><strong>You stripped me in those jade green leaves</strong><br/>
I let you-- I wanted to stop running.<br/>
I reveled in your touch,<br/>
My senses pleading--<br/>
Under a canopy of you, and sweet, green leaves</p>
<p>You rocked upon my thigh<br/>
Your grasp was just too much,<br/>
Encircling me,<br/>
Following my hands' rhythm </p>
<p>To my wet and heavy shame<br/>
I cried out your name<br/>
When I finally came<br/>
Among those green, green leaves.</p>
<p>Quick, my fingers found you as you pounded out a sigh<br/>
Upon my half-clad thigh<br/>
I pushed aside your panties, and dove<br/>
Beneath the cotton, I found your pearl</p>
<p>Rolled it hotly, wetly, swift between these fingers<br/>
I tried to do my best,<br/>
To let you linger on the edge<br/>
In those jade green leaves</p>
<p>You ripped away, stood, tore off boyish clothes<br/>
Oh Sweet Wild Heart!<br/>
Rejoined my hands as you straddled me, unheeding.</p>
<p><strong>I would not leave you bleeding.</strong><br/>
<br/>
I braced you high,<br/>
Took with fingers only.</p>
<p>Everything forgotten but your roaring passion's cry<br/>
Hard waves rocked into my palm<br/>
I knew that I was gone when<br/>
You came again, then you kissed me,<br/>
Almost shyly</p>
<p>I thought<br/>
"She's my Sweetheart"<br/>
In the heaven<br/>
Of those green, wet leaves</p>
<p>We held each other, breathless, smiling<br/>
Chest to chest, both a mess<br/>
Oh thank the gods I fell with you<br/>
In the jade green leaves! </p>
<p>We hold this surprising secret:<br/>
<strong>You're Wilder than me,<br/>
You defeat me, you complete the beast in me,<br/>
You're a fiercer teacher.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Our eyes promised not to tell.</strong>
</p>
<p>But I want you, want to be the beast again<br/>
To be free with you again.<br/>
It's beautiful with you, it's true with you,<br/>
Wild, wise sweetheart.</p>
<p>It leaves me laughing,<br/>
You were like me<br/>
Hiding behind those eyes<br/>
The whole time, the rest of us left blind.</p>
<p>Ev'ry night I dream of what else could have been<br/>
In the garden of the jade green leaves.</p>
<p>In my dreams and in my arms,<br/>
You sway knowingly<br/>
Daring me to say<br/>
What we did that day<br/>
In the jade green leaves</p>
<p>
  <strong>My eyes swore not to tell.</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh Gods, I did not, will not, can not write–<br/>
<br/>
<em>This silence has been hell<br/>
You keep this secret too well,<br/>
Have you forgotten?</em></p>
<p><strong>Questions slice across my heart–</strong><br/>
<br/>
Is it too late for me<br/>
To court you properly?<br/>
I'm on bended knee<br/>
To one Wilder than me.</p>
<p><strong>Let me call you Sweetheart</strong><br/>
While the sun sets in your shadow.</p>
<p>Haruhi,<br/>
Dance with me<br/>
Not only in my dreams, but<br/>
In any flowerbed or garden,<br/>
</p>
<p>Anywhere, anywhere<br/>
That could have<br/>
Jade green leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why were their clothes clean when The Black Onion Squad found them?</p>
<p>It <em>was a water park</em> after all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>